


Pancakes

by bot-fiction (breebot)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Exes, F/M, Fluff, Making Up, Tears, friendships, i was trying to make my stories more gender neutral, next one i promise, post modern jukebox, sorry for making this solely a female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breebot/pseuds/bot-fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the reader's birthday and things go exactly as expected</p><p>Mostly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the Post Modern Jukebox version of Birthday by Katy Perry
> 
> Read and enjoy. do the things that make me remember why I continue to write when i suck  
> <3333333333333

You had just cracked open your eyes. You were exhausted. There hadn't been anywhere close to enough time last night to get proper sleep, but like most mornings you couldn't close your eyes to sleep unless you wanted a massive headache. And today you wouldn't have that.

 

"Happy Birthday, Miss [y/n]," Jarvis' voice spoke into the silence of the early morning. A slight smile graced your face. A slide of piano and bass tones emitted from the speakers beside your mounted tv. Your smile widened when you sat up to see the music video that accompanies the fitting song. Birthday by Post Modern Jukebox. Robyn and the Tee Tones singing beauteously to you. Tambourine guy, Tim Kubart, playing the tambourine like his life depended on it. The band and sound making you love this remix all the more. 

 

"Thank you, Jarvis," you said with a sweet smile as the tv shut off. You sighed and removed yourself from the bed. Forgoing a change in clothes and proper stretchage, you head to the kitchen.

 

No one was awake, or at the very least it was eerily quiet. It was one of three things. Sleep, mischief, or mission. 

 

None the less, you had decided no one would stop you from enjoying your birthday how you wanted. First up, pancakes. You got the batter ready in record time and had a stack big enough to feed an army ready in half the time it would usually take you. Then you remembered that everyone would wake up soon, smell your pancakes, and wonder. You can't handle people being disappointed so you separated the large, almost leaning tower of pancakes onto plates designated for each person.

 

Thor, Steve, and Bucky had a stack of 6. Tony and Bruce usually ate about 3-4, depending if they had a late night or not. Nat, Clint, and, surprisingly, Loki always had 2 pancakes each. If they needed any more subsistence, they would have a fruit or something. After all was said and divided, you looked down at the plate that once held the leaning tower of pancakes and dreams. There was one measly pancake. You sighed and set up the signs for each resident of the tower.

 

 

Sitting your big, tired butt on the comfiest couch that may ever graze your ass, your pancake in hand. "J, please play Teen Beach 2." It was a recent release, you had been out of town when it premiered. Now, you finally had time to properly enjoy it.

 

"I'm sorry, miss, but that movie has been regretfully deleted."

 

Or so you had hoped. "Who deleted the movie without my consent?"

 

"Mister Stark." Who fucking would've guessed it. Speak of the devil himself, he had walked in almost beckoned by the thought someone speaking of him.

 

"Yes, J. What's up?" Tony started a pot of coffee and smiled at his batch of pancakes.

 

"What's up? What's fucking up is the fact that you deleted the one movie I had saved in Jarvis' mainframe." You sneered at the billionaire. He looked at you, barely recognizing the fact that you were there. Which is surprising because the only other person who made pancakes was Steve an he wasn't even up for his run yet. He took note of your fury and smirked. That asshole, I could rip his lips right off.

 

"Of course I did. It was trash and I don't like trash."

 

You raised your eyebrow at him and pointed to the sink. When had you stepped up to him? "Yeah? That sink has been filled for 3 days and guess who's turn it is to clean them?"

 

"Well, Frosty isn't allowed to touch dishes anymore and Capsicle isn't awake yet," his sentence fell off towards the end.

 

You were tired and hungry and not really up to dealing with Tony yet. So, you put your plate in the heavily dirtied sink and continued up to your room. You gave him the one finger salute and peaced him the fuck out  as the elevator doors closed.

 

You changed into something inconspicuous. Or as much as you can get with a shade darker than fairy floss pink hair.

 

You returned to the kitchen. Others had woken and greeted you upon your entrance. You gave a half hearted wave to everyone on your way to Mr. Billionaire Philanthropist Playboy. He raised his eyebrows in expectation, looking between you and the dishes. The smile that graced your face was almost down right sinister. He faltered in his expression, as you stuck your hand in his jean pocket.

 

"[Y/n]?" Steve looked at you, confused. Bucky looked confused and hurt. Clint, Loki, and Bruce were silently gawking at the situation, even though technically Loki had a glint of humor in his eyes. Tony was shocked still and Nat decided to pull a Stark.

 

"Hun, if you wanted a feel you should've said something." Nat winked at you but you only caught it in the corner of your eye.

 

You dug, and found, his wallet. You smiled at your victory, pushing a still stunned Tony onto the ground. You skipped over to the elevator and called it. Only then remembering to kiss Bucky on the cheek. You ran for the called elevator and rode it to the ground floor. 

 

"So, I suppose that was for the wallet and I shouldn't be afraid?" Bucky asked the group. Everyone mostly shrugged. 

 

"Oh, know you should definitely be afraid. Of her, not me. I am a victim," Tony whined pulling himself up. Clint stared at the elevator until it was marked '1.'

 

"That was weird? Why was she weird? Has she been acting differently since yesterday or any other day?" Clint mused to himself and went to do some research. Today was considered a holiday, but he supposed it was nothing. Just a lull in action.

* * *

 

You had walked speedily and easily toward the bakery down the road. It was a bit farther than most others but it was that much worth it.

 

"[Y/n]!" You heard a familiar voice call. You almost fell with how quick a stop you made to answer the call. That was a voice you hadn't heard in years. So long so that you didn't think that, that voice existed in New York. You turned and didn't really see a face. You saw a male figure with a hood well over their face and arms outstretched to you. They had the biggest smile plastered on what little face you could see of them.

 

"[Y/n], you bitch, where the fuck have you been?" The figure said. You squealed and had the most heart felt reunion in years with the one and only Wade Wilson. He, one, never left home without completely covering his face and, two, left New York for other endeavors the day after... the thing happened.

 

"Gosh, I hate you." You smiled warmly and kissed his cheeks, hands cupping the shrouded face. You knew his boundaries and pushed them as much as he was willing to let you. He knew it but cared so little for it. He would stop you whenever he was really uncomfortable. "When did you get in town? You wanna eat or something? I was going to a bakery. How are you? Geez."

 

"I love it when you babble. Yeah, lets go get some grub. But lets keep it cheap." He rubbed some fingers together and you understood. Wade didn't like to save money. When he needed something or wanted something, he got it. you smiled and pulled him by his hand. "Sweetie, I know its been a while but calm your tits." He chuckled and you gave him the most half ass glare you ever had. You stopped at the tower and looked up. "Sweet cheeks, that's for the big leagues. We can't get in."

 

"Watch this," you smirked and pulled out your badge while tugging on Wade's arm. They let you in and, after all the precautions, you were on the elevator up with an extremely excitable Wade. "Calm down, Wade. It's just a badge."

 

"Yeah a badge that can-" The elevator stopped and you two were face to face with the entire team sans Tony. Lucky us.

 

"Who's this?" Bucky said, chest out and agitated. He looked like a cat trying to make himself look big, which isn't fucking hard.

 

"Hi, I'm Wade Wilson and you all must be the big leagues I hear so much about." he stuck his hand out politely and no one seemed to be grabbing. "I guess ya'll don't slum. I don't think I'm welcome here, [y/n]." He turned to you obviously hurt but thats not his fault everyone was being bitchy. You glared at everybody. Your anger practically seeping from your pores.

 

"He's a friend, one whom is none of any of your bidness." you pulled his arm and brush past Bucky, glaring at him as you went. He got the message and backed down. "So, what are you in the mood for? The usual?" You pull him to the counter and motion for him to sit.

 

"No, not today. Today I'm making you my specialty." Wade smirked at you and sat you down in the stool behind the counter. You smiled and knew. You had learned how to make pancakes from one person and it was this fucker. He never liked to be without his mask, in front of strangers. It took him a year or so to be relaxed without his mask with you. He also wasn't a fan of obscuring his fairly good vision. Without further ado, he put on his mask to properly scrounge through the pantries and drawers for everything to make pancakes.

* * *

 

After you sat with Wade and his mask was donned, everyone relaxed or joined in. Wade and you finished the pancakes and you proceeded to walk him out. Bucky's eyes finally left him, but that didn't stop him from checking the security footage to be sure. Wade was intimidated but who wouldn't be by the recovering ex-Winter Soldier. You thanked Wade and he went about his life, promising to come visit or at least text you as soon as he gets another phone. He won't. He never did but it was a kind thought.

 

You returned to the common area of the tower and saw everyone relaxing. Mostly everyone. Bucky and Steve looked tense. Bucky because of me and Steve because of Bucky. A vicious cycle but an unbreakable one. You went to the kitchen and picked up whatever sweets you could. Cookies and cream ice cream, vanilla wafers, and m&m's heavily sat in your arms as you walked into your room. 

 

A few unsightly stares followed you as you took an early night. 

 

"Did mother nature-?" Tony's comment was smothered by Natasha, who saw that you weren't up for whatever he was dishing out.

* * *

 

 

You turned on your tv and set it to whatever was in your Netflix queue. The dull sound of the Universal title card began, as you opened the cookies and ice cream. Holding up the first scoop, you whimper out the words you'd wished you heard from someone.

 

"Happy birthday to me.. Happy birthday to me.. Happy birthday to me." The words were pained and on the brink of tears until they weren't. They were streaming down your cheeks. You sniffled and smiled to yourself, hoping lying to yourself would change things. You at your ice cream through the sounds of the music and words that never really hit you.

 

As soon as the movie ended, you moved everything on your bed to the floor. You didn't feel like sleeping just yet, so you went to the beanbag chair in front of a massive in-lain window and watched planes until you passed out.

* * *

 

"Guys!" Everyone's heads snapped at the usually sneaking Clint. "We fucked up." He rushed out.

 

"We couldn't of fucked up, there was nothing to fuck up," Tony said easily.

 

"That's what you think." He pointed at the Playboy. "What do you think today was?" he inquired to the group.

 

"A day off? a lull in action? Yesterday-Fury-Drank-To-Much-And-Now-We-Have-A-Day-Off?" Sam said. He got a smirk from Nat and Loki and a chuckle from Bucky.

 

Steve's serious expression fell as did his head into his palm. "It's [y/n]'s birthday."

 

"Bingo, Mr. America," Clint said, pointing to his nose and Steve to say he was on point. "No need to go in there, she's asleep." He said stopping both Nat and Bucky. They were closest to you. Bucky being your boyfriend and Nat being the protective mother hen she was. 

 

"You spied on her?" Bucky and Steve said in unison. The time spent together in the 40s did wonders to their ability to react the same.

 

"I am a spy, this is how I research. Not to mention, had I not been spying we wouldn't have found out how big of fuck ups we are."

 

"But how did you find out, its not like she'd just say it," Nat rightfully inquired. That thought had everyone's attention and curiosity piqued. They stared at Clint waiting for a response and watched as he squirmed.

 

"She sang happy birthday to herself, until she cried for almost an hour before watching the movie she put on." He said with his head down, his words almost a whisper.

* * *

 

No one slept that night. No one except [y/n].

* * *

 

Your alarm didn't go off that morning. When you woke, it was bright out. The sun had risen without you watching it. "Jarvis, what time is it?"

 

"It's almost 9 am, miss [y/n]," Jarvis answered smoothly.

 

"Christ, note to self cry yourself to sleep. You sleep in," You mumble to yourself. Though you hardly ever sleep in, it did nothing for the bags under your eyes or the pain of yesterday.

 

You went about your morning as best you could. A shower in the in suite bathroom, blow drying your [h/c], and getting dressed in the days clothes. You walked out when you were presentable and came face to face with the silliest thing ever. Well, in your mind, it was very silly.

 

There were balloons coating the ceiling and streamers hanging from everything that you could hang things from. There was a buffet of your favorite foods on the counter. Presents sit on every table, each packaging matching the giver. All of your fellow teammates and friends standing in a line, looking like they didn't get a wink of sleep. You were stunned and as you brought your hands over your mouth, you felt the tears that had spilled without your thoughts to stop them.

 

Bucky walked up to you and grabbed your hands. "I'm sor-" You cut him off with your lips. You clung to him and kissed his cheeks and eyes and nose and everywhere you could, without making the other uncomfortable.

 

"I'm- God, you guys suck." You choke out between tears. "But how did? I didn't? I- What?" You pushed out between bated breaths. Clint steps forward sheepishly and you attack him with hugs. You proceed to do the same with everyone, even Loki who didn't move a muscle at your genuine affection.

 

Your phone broke up the love fest when it rang. You opened it and found a video message from Wade, without his mask or hood. You sheilded the phone from everyone but you, knowing the specialty of this. "Hey, sweetie. I didn't think you'd want to hear it from me since we aren't a thing anymore, but Happy Birthday. You old fuck, eat cake and enjoy the day you should've had yesterday." He signed off with a blown kiss and a salute.

 

Tony walked up to you with a stack of 8 pancakes, "Happy Birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: You all are very sweet and remind me that I don't need to feel sad when there is this much positive energy in the world <3
> 
> (let me know if you want a companion piece with presents and the actual day of celebration??!?!?)


End file.
